Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a cover window having a curved shape and a display device including the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
With rapid development of information technologies, display devices for displaying a large amount of information have been promptly developed. Recently, flat panel display (FPD) devices having a thin profile, light weight and low power consumption, such as liquid crystal display devices or electroluminescent display devices, have been suggested and widely used. Among the flat panel display devices, liquid crystal display devices comprise a liquid crystal panel with an upper substrate, a lower substrate and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. Liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are driven by an electric field generated between a pixel electrode and a common electrode, and thus an image is displayed. The electroluminescent display devices comprise a light emitting diode which includes an anode and a cathode with a light emitting layer interposed therebetween. Holes and electrons respectively injected from the anode and the cathode are combined in the light emitting layer to thereby emit light, and thus an image is displayed.
These flat panel display devices are widely used for portable devices such as smartphones, computer monitors, or televisions. Recently, the flat panel display devices have been used in various shapes while being bent or folded. Among these shapes, a structure in which ends of the flat panel display device have a curved shape has been proposed and developed. Such a display device having a curved end is manufactured by attaching a flat display panel to a curved cover window using an adhesive layer.
However, the curved cover window is formed by bending the ends of a flat cover window through processing, and a force to be returned in a flat shape acts on the curved cover window. Accordingly, stress is generated at the interface between the cover window and the adhesive layer to cause delamination, and bubbles occur between the cover window and the adhesive layer. The bubbles appear as spots on the display device and lowers the display quality.